1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer software and, more particularly, to directory replication in directory service environments.
2. Description of Related Art
A directory service is the main switchboard of a network operating system. It manages the identities of various distributed resources and manages the relationships between the various resources, thus allowing the various resources to work together. The directory service is also a place to store information about enterprise assets such as applications, files, printers, and users. A directory service further provides a consistent method for naming, describing, locating accessing, managing, and securing information about the resources.
Many software applications have directory service functionality built into their applications. However, these services are narrowly targeted directory services that often lack standards-based interfaces. This often results in one network containing multiple directories that do not work together and must be maintained separately. Maintaining disparate directory services such as this often translates into increased costs for the enterprise and requires greater management and more complex applications.
To overcome these disadvantages, enterprise-class directory services have been developed, such as, for example, Microsoft Windows 2000 Server Active Directory®, which is a product and registered trademark of the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. An enterprise-class directory service is a consolidation point for isolating, migrating, centrally managing, and reducing the number of directories found in a network. Utilizing an enterprise-class directory service can simplify management, strengthen security, and increase interoperability.
Current methods to monitor the directory replication process in a directory service require significant human intervention in the monitoring process. For example to determine if replication is failing, currently event logs are scanned for errors and then monitoring personnel must page the directory service support person to fix the problem. For example, some enterprise-class director service software providers provide the tools to monitor replication, but it is typically mostly command line executable type diagnostic tools. These software providers have one tool that has to be run every hour at least by a monitoring person to see if replication is having any problems. To increase efficiency, it would therefore be desirable to have a method, computer program product, and system that can show replication partners replication links visually indicating the replication status and self correct any replication problems thereby freeing support personal for other problems.